I'm Going To Make This Place Our Home (There's No Place Like Home)
by Maetro
Summary: Future-fic. Emily and Paige spend their first night together in their new dorm room. That's it. No plot, just smut.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. I'm just bringing them out to play for a bit. They belong to ABC and whoever else holds rights to them.

**Summary:** Future-fic. Paige and Emily's first night together in their shared dorm room at college. That's it. No plot. It's all smut.

**Rating:** M Definitely M.

**Author's Note:** This isn't my first fanfic-not by a long shot- but it is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic. I'm pretty new to the world of PLL, but I got hooked pretty quickly. I hope that you enjoy.

Any and all reviews are appreciated. :)

**I'm Going To Make This Place Our Home (There's No Place Like Home)**

"Home sweet home," Paige said, just a little bitterly as she tossed the last of her boxes onto the floor and flopped down onto the narrow, lumpy mattress that was to be her bed for the next nine months. She winced as a spring jabbed painfully between her shoulder blades and shifted away from it.

"Be it ever so humble there's no place like home," Emily sang softly, her voice lilting with laughter.

Paige pried one eye open and peered over at her girlfriend, who was standing in the middle of the room, arms fully extended and fingers wiggling, straining forward. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to see if I could touch both walls at once," she said, her arms dropping to her sides. She sounded almost disappointed that she couldn't.

"You know it would be a bad thing if you could, right?" Paige propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at Emily.

"Yes, I know."

"Not that you're really all that far off from being able to do it, anyway."

"Look, I know that the room is a little smaller than we imagined it would be."

Paige snorted. A little smaller was definitely an understatement. There were closets that were bigger than this dorm room.

"And the mattresses are probably older than both of us. Combined. And we have to share a bathroom with fifty other people." Emily moved towards Paige as she spoke. "But, we can push the beds together to make a bit more space. Some curtains, some pictures and artwork on the walls will make it seem more homey. We can make it ours," she continued, closing the short distance between them until she could lower herself onto Paige's lap. "And most importantly, we'll be able walk in here without having your parents telling us to keep the door open, or my mom coming in every two minutes asking us if we want a snack or a drink or help with our homework."

Paige sat up fully, her hands rising instinctively to grip Emily's hips as Emily draped her arms around Paige's neck. She laced her fingers together, cradling the back of Paige's neck as her thumbs lightly stroked the base of her scalp.

"We get to go to sleep together every night. And wake up together every morning." She leaned forward as she spoke, tilting her head to the side just slightly, until her lips were hovering just out of reach of Paige's. Her warm, cinnamon scented breath wisped softly against Paige's skin as she spoke. "I'll get to make love to you without one of us having to rush off after for dinner or to make curfew."

Paige hummed softly in the back of her throat as Emily closed the minute distance between them and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Her hands drifted up Emily's back as she melted into the kiss, warmth coursing through her as Emily's hands slid against her scalp to tangle in her hair and her tongue flicked gently against her bottom lip. She traced her fingers along the contours of Emily's spine, feeling the faint shift of bone and muscle beneath her fingertips as Emily pressed forward into her, deepening the kiss.

Paige pressed her palms flat against Emily's shoulders, drawing her in, as she parted her lips and granted Emily's sweeping tongue entrance into her mouth. They both moaned as Emily swiped her tongue along the inside of Paige's upper lip and then stroked against hers, coaxing her deeper into the kiss.

Not that Paige needed any coaxing. She was in love with this beautiful, kind, sweet, caring woman. Completely, infinitely, sometimes maddeningly in love with her. Just being in the same room with her stirred up butterflies in her stomach. Everything about her was mesmerizing to Paige. The way she moved, the way she smiled, the warmth she exuded. It drew Paige to her, like a moth to a flame. She just wanted to be around her, all the time. Her hands ached to touch her the moment she walked into a room. Her lips tingled for hours with the memory of each kiss.

She was insanely attracted to her. Just looking at her raised Paige's heart rate. Every touch, no matter how innocent, every glance, ever smile, sparked her arousal. So no, she didn't need any coaxing when it came to kissing Emily.

But she would gladly accept it. She dropped her jaw and flicked her tongue along Emily's, eliciting a faint moan from the other girl as she let herself get drawn further into the kiss.

Above her, Emily's hips began to rock subtly and Paige groaned at the damp heat she could feel pressing rhythmically against her abdomen.

"Damn, Em," she muttered, sliding her hands down Emily's back until she reached the hem of her t-shirt. She slipped them under and traced random patterns against her skin. Emily mewled softly and arched into the touch.

Paige heavied her touch, pressing her fingers more firmly against Emily's flesh as she dragged her nails up Emily's sides and around to cup her breasts. She kneaded them firmly, making Emily pull back from the kiss and gasp softly.

"Paige." She moaned softly, her head lolling backwards as she pressed her chest forward, into Paige's hands.

Paige groaned at the feeling of the soft, pliable skin beneath her fingertips. She dipped her head, pressing hot, wet kisses along the column of Emily's neck.

Fingers threaded tighter into her hair, tugging almost painfully as Emily held her head in place. Paige lathed her tongue along the base of Emily's throat, swirling it around in the little hollow there and feeling Emily's pulse jolt under her touch.

Slowly, she began working her way lower, nipping at Emily's collarbone and then following the line of her shirt down towards the curved swell of her breasts. When her lips grazed material she twisted her hand, hooking a finger in the collar of the shirt and tugging it down, stretching it out in the process but not caring in the least because it exposed Emily's breast to her. She eagerly attached her mouth to the newly bared flesh, grinning slightly at the sharp tug she felt against her scalp as Emily's grip tightened in her hair. She sucked roughly and flicked her tongue against a hard, pebbled nipple, making Emily whine in the back of her throat and jut her hips forward against her.

She took her time, licking and sucking at one breast while pinching and rolling the nipple of the other with her free hand. Emily writhed above her, nails scraping against her scalp as her hips rolled in her lap, seeking friction. Soft gasps and moans fell occasionally from her lips, music to Paige's ears.

She felt each moan, each faint cry, each tremor of Emily's body reverberate through her body, amplifying her own eagerness and arousal.

Hands slipped from her hair to her shoulders, the faint pressure applied there indicating what Emily wanted. She allowed herself to be eased backwards up the bed and onto her back, until she was lying with her head against the pillows and Emily was hovering over her. Their eyes met, Emily's were dark, her pupils fully blown. Paige knew that her own gaze reflected her arousal as well. Emily grinned down at her before surging forward, capturing Paige's lips in a deep, heated kiss. It was rough and sloppy, all teeth and tongue but it was also hot, and vaguely obscene, the way she worked the inside of Paige's mouth.

It left her breathless and groaning at the loss of contact when Emily pulled back. She watched, dazedly, as Emily rose up onto her knees and tugged her t-shirt up over her head, tossing it unceremoniously aside.

Her hands drifted up, almost of their own accord, to trace along Emily's torso. Her palms slid along the curve of her ribs and down her back and across her stomach, her fingers trailing along behind, creating waves of goose bumps against heated flesh.

"You're so beautiful," she husked, eyes greedily drinking in the sight of her half-clothed girlfriend kneeling above her.

Emily reached up and grasped her hands, stilling them in their movements before lacing their fingers together and leaning forward, guiding Paige's arms to rest above her head, pinned against the mattress. "I love you," Emily whispered against her lips, before kissing them gently. "So much," she continued, pulling back and gazing down at Paige, her eyes shining with affection and warmth.

Paige's heart fluttered, the way it always did whenever Emily said those words to her. She was distracted before she could respond, however, by the feel of Emily's blunt nails dragging their way down her arms. A shiver coursed through her, followed by a moan that rose from somewhere deep within her throat.

Emily's fingers began working the buttons of her shirt, slowly revealing her bra-clad torso.

"Em." Her eyes fluttered shut and she arched upwards off the bed as Emily dipped her head and began pressing kisses down her chest. "God, Em," she breathed heavily as her girlfriend slid one hand beneath her bra and brushed her thumb across her nipple. She gripped the pillow beneath her head tightly as Emily rolled the pad of her thumb around and across her nipple. "Fuck," Her eyes popped back open as Emily's mouth closed over her other breast, enclosing her in warmth and wetness. The soft cotton of her bra suddenly felt rough and scratchy against her skin as Emily's tongue flit almost carelessly against it. Sparks flicked across her vision and the throbbing between her legs intensified. She arched her hips up, seeking friction and finding some as she rolled along Emily's thigh. Some, but not nearly enough.

Working Emily up had gotten her halfway there, and now with the things Emily was doing with her thumb and tongue, Paige felt like she was about to combust.

"Please, Em," Paige murmured, her hands untangling from the pillow to grip at Emily's shoulders. "I need…" She lost her breath, lost her train of thought before she could finish her sentence, distracted by the way Emily bit down gently on her nipple, worrying it lightly between her teeth.

Her girlfriend got the hint though, she rocked back onto her heels and began tugging at Paige's jeans, getting the fly unbuttoned and the material down and over her hips before Paige even had a chance to catch her breath.

And, she likely wouldn't be catching it again anytime soon, she realized vaguely as she watched Emily shimmy out of her own jeans and underwear, leaving her kneeling naked astride her.

Paige's eyes drank in the sight before her, smooth, velvety looking caramel colored skin stretched across firm, supple muscles. The curve of her ribcage, the faint protrusion of her hipbones, the cascade of honey-tinted hair that hung around her face like a curtain, warm, dark eyes shimmering softly at her, lips curved up in a sweet, yet somewhat smug smile. It was almost too much to take in all at once.

She ran her hands up Emily's thighs, stopping at the curve of her waist and pulled lightly. "C'mere."

Emily fell forward, hovering on one elbow above her as she captured Paige's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Together?" Paige suggested, one hand sliding down Emily's thigh just slightly, eager to be in position.

"Together." Emily nodded once and slipped a hand between Paige's legs.

Paige gasped at the dual sensations of being inside Emily, of having her fingers enveloped in warmth and wetness, at feeling her walls flutter softly against her as she began to move in and out and also at being filled by her girlfriend, at the brush of fingertips against the rough ridges inside her each time she pull out.

It was overwhelming, in its intensity. She gasped as Emily's thumb brushed across her clit, her hips jerked out of the rhythm they'd developed and Emily chuckled softly against her lips.

She curled her fingers inside Emily, pushing in a little deeper, making her girlfriend drop her head and pant into the curve of Paige's neck.

They pushed each other closer and closer, their thrusts losing their rhythms, their breaths growing laboured and short.

Paige added a third finger, feeling the stretch and pull of Emily's walls around her as they adjusted to the intrusion, heart the low grunt Emily uttered as her hips rolled first towards and then away from her touch. She pressed her thumb against her clit, tracing it with broad, sloppy circles. Her co-ordination was hindered by the way Emily bit down on her shoulder every time Paige thrust into her and the way Emily curled her fingers every time she pulled out.

She could feel the tension in Emily's body mounting, felt it in the tightening of her shoulders beneath where nails dug in as she gripped for purchase, in the way it got harder and harder to thrust in and out of her, her walls clamping down on her fingers a little tighter each time,

Her girlfriend's reactions mimicking her body's own responses, the tightening of the coil in her belly, the slowly increasing tension in each one of her muscles as her orgasm crested towards her.

She heard it in the change of pitch of Emily's cries, her voice getting deeper, hoarser a moment before her muscles clenched and her body seized, a low moan tore from her throat as her orgasm washed over her and Paige was only a beat behind her. Her breath caught in her throat and her thoughts shattered.

"Oh, my God," she rasped a moment later. Emily echoed the sentiment with a faint murmur as she collapsed bonelessly on top of her.

Paige's arms felt heavy and uncoordinated as she lifted them to wrap around Emily, cradling her tightly to her. She let her eyes drift shut as her heart rate slowed and her breathing eased. Sweat dripped down her temple, tickling gently as it rolled, but she couldn't be bothered to wipe it away. She pressed a kiss to the top of Emily's head and let her eyes drift shut.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Emily asked into the silence a few minutes later.

"Take it as a compliment," she murmured hazily. "You wore me out."

"But we've got all night. I thought…I wanted…"

"Pace yourself, babe. We've got the rest of our lives."


End file.
